Blades of Immortals
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD*It's the end of high school for Yugi-and company.As they celebrate, an accident takes the life of one of their friends. Or does it? *Highlander Spoof*


A/n: ^_^ Here's a Tristain-centric fic. The poor guy is always so neglected... ^^;; So yeah.

I know I should get on with my other fics, but this idea kept putting up a ruckus and kept me up for the better part of a week.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander. And I sure as Hell don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So..Ny-ah! Spoiled your little suing run, huh, you crazy lawyers! Hahahahah-aaaaa!!*runs*

Synopsis:It's the end of school for Yugi-and company.As they celebrate, an accident takes the life of one of their friends. Or does it? *Highlander Spoof*

Note: I don't have Spellcheck so excuse some spellings and grammar.Ryou is Ryou, his yami is Bakura. As always positive comments and constructive critisism is always welcome whereas flames will be used to..to..dunno..I'm running out of ideas..But it won't be pleasant!!

For those who don't know, a spoof(At least in the fic sense.) doesn't necessarily entail a parody. This spoof is when a series fic contains information and concepts of another series. It's sort of a crossover, but not quite. 

_Italics_-Thoughts

============================================

_

Blades of immortals

_

"Hey,buddy!! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"How did you talk me into riding with this maniac?!"

"AAAAHH! You almost ran over Mr.Tamaki!"

"Wud you guys stop yellin' at me!? We're leavin' graduation in one piece!" Joey growled, pulling out of the parking lot.

It wasn't that Joey wasn't a good driver, he was actually a very safe driver in most respects. It just so happened that this prudent driving didn't apply to post-graduation.

Or mini-vans.

"Our lives are in the hands of a madman!!" 

"Fer' cryin' out loud, you people! Relax already! We're out, we're goin' ta celebrate and we'll never see that evil place again!" Joey yelled, while making a rude hand gesture towards the school building. "Good ridance, I say."

"I still don't see how you talked me into this..." Seto muttered under his breath. "I could have just taken my limo..."

"Téa insisted that we all drive to the resturant together, and since Joey's mother owns a mini-van.." Yugi said, shrugging.

"..Joey's driving us all, naturally." Ryou finished.

Everyone, meaning Téa, Tristain, Ryou, Seto, and Yugi (The yamis were safely in their soul rooms.), sighed. Why?

============================================

"Cheers! To good fortune and...and..food!" Tristain proclaimed, holding up his soda.

"Food?"

"I'm hungry!" Tristain protested, "When's the food coming?"

"I second da motion! I'm starvin'!!"

"I swear, all you two think about is food!" Téa said, groaning.

"But its **italian** food!"

As if on cue,the food rolled in.

"Halleluija!! Brother Joseph, we are saaaaved! We are saaaaaaaved!"

"Uh-huh! Brutah Tristain! Let's dig in!"

"They'll never grow up..."

============================================

After the meal,the gang had decided to hit the boulevard, and were at the arcade.

"You're supposed to go there.."

"I've played this games hundreds of tim-ARRUGH! Ya killed me Yug'!"

"Sorry, Joey....." Yugi said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head.

"Hey, Tristain, hand me a quarter, will ya?.....Tristain?"

Tristain looked up from his thoughts. "Huh?...Yeah,here.."

"You okay, man?"

"I just had the feeling something bad is going to happen...." Tristain laughed. "I must be getting paranoid."

============================================

A gaunt man sat on a nearby roof, watching the teens intensely,a sniper rifle standing by.

He had been waiting for this moment. His target was in sight, and it was a clear shot.

Seto Kaiba, being the businessman that he was, had many rivals to his corperation, many of whom devised unsavory plans to be rid of him.

This was one of them.

============================================

It had happened so fast.

One minute, he had stooped over to pick up a quarter that had fallen by Seto...

Then there was a crack,and he fell to the ground.

In a twisted ploy of fates, it was Tristain, not Seto who had recieved the bullet.

============================================

"Oh my God!" Téa screamed, drawing attention to the group. In minutes there was utter pandamonium.

"What happened?!"

"There's a kid hurt!!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Wha...What happened?" Tristain murmured, weakly. It hurt like hell. He gazed at the blood that continued pooling around him. Still in shock, his mind sought vaguely for some answers.

_I got shot.Is..Is this...mines?_

He looked around blearily at everyone. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying....

"You're gonna be fine Tristain.." Téa said, tears threatening to spill over.

Suddenly,he began to feel his pain ebb away.

_...Funny..It doesn't hurt..Why is it getting so dark..?_

"J-Joey??"

"H-hold on buddy.." Joey said, trying to support his friend.

"There's an ambulence coming.." Seto said, his voice strained. "And the police..."

Tristain looked at them, quizzically.

_What..What are they saying?..Maybe..I'll..rest awhile...It'll make sense then..._

"Sorry, guys...." He managed to whisper weakly before succumbing to the blackness.

"TRISTAIN!!!"

============================================

_Where am I?_

_Heaven?Hell?_

_....I didn't think the afterlife would feel so cold...Or metallic..._

Tristain opened his eyes gingerly. And blinked.

He had come to several realizations. It was dark, he could barely move, and...

"I'm alive?"

Another revelation made its way through neural-pathways in his mind.

"What's this cloth on me and where the hell are my clothes!?"

============================================

The medical intern walked into room and shivered a bit involuentarily. This place always gave her the creeps. Looking at the charts.

"Taylor...Taylor....Here." She said to herself, opening the drawer. Poor kid...

What she didn't expect next was 'Taylor,Tristain' to open his eyes, and speaking.

"...Hi??"

She looked at the boy for a second.

It just...**talked**.

She 'Epped'. And promptly fainted.

============================================

"What's her problem?" Tristain muttered, climbing out, as he clung on to the shroud that was the only thing keeping him from indecent exposure.

"Why does is smell funny in here,why was I in a metal drawer, and where the hell are my clothes!?" He griped,stalking around the room.

Something dawned on him. He glanced around.

_Metal..Drawers?!_

What he saw nearly made him sick. He weakly leaned on a gurney(That was thankfully,empty), shell-shocked.

He was in a morgue.

============================================

Muwhaha. ^_^ Cliffie.Cliffie.What do you think? Like it? Click on that button and review!! 


End file.
